


Sweet Whiskey

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, M/M, These two have way too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Jesse McCree, being the genius that he is, decides to try something from Angela's stash of experiments. And when he wakes up the next morning, sure, his headache is gone, but some other things are gone too.And when Hanzo sees what's happened to his boyfriend, of course at first he thinks its an intruder. But after some, ahem, personally known details come to light, Hanzo is more than happy to try out Jesse's new form.





	Sweet Whiskey

"Ow....what was that stuff?" Jesse rubbed his scruff. Only, his scruff wasn't there. And he felt a slight breeze go up his naked crotch. His boxers had fallen off. "Fucking shit!!"  
"What's wrong?" His boyfriend ran into the room. But when he saw Jesse, a blank stare came over his face. "Who are you? Where is McCree?"  
"Darling, it's me." Jesse knew just saying it wouldn't work. Hanzo was in the Japanese mob. Of course seeing a woman in- "Oh fucking Christ!"  
"Okay, I'll give you another chance. Where is Jesse McCree?" Jesse looked up from covering his new breasts to the sight of the barrel of his own pistol.   
"Hanzo. It's me. It's Jesse." He took out his arms. "See? Who else has these guns?"   
"I'm gonna count to three. One. Two." Jesse had to think fast.   
"The night before last, I gave you a hickey near where the sun don't shine." He braced for it. But luckily, Hanzo lowered the gun.   
"If I recall, I paid you back for that."  
"Yeah, ya did." Jesse let the covers fall to reveal five bite marks on his stomach.  
Hanzo's face bunched. "You get in another drinking contest with Sombra?"  
"Yeah, other day."  
"Let me guess. You won and woke up with a massive hangover."  
"Bingo."  
"And you took something from Angela."  
"Yep."   
"Did she give it to you or did you find it on her desk?"  
"On her desk." Jesse tried to make himself look intimidating. "I had a massive hangover, I couldn't just wait for Angela to get back from banging...oops."  
"You drink too much." The statement coupled with his usual blank stare felt like a bullet in the heart for Jesse.   
"I think my love of whiskey is the last thing we should be talking about." The cowboy gestured around his new form. "I've turned into a woman and my boobs are tiny!"  
"What's wrong with that?" Hanzo tentatively touched Jesse's breasts. They fit perfectly in the palms of his hands, just enough so he could use his thumbs on his favorite spots. "I think they're beautiful. And your nipples are just as sweet."   
"Hanzo...Darling...you know I'm sensitive there."  
"We shouldn't ignore this opportunity." Hanzo gathered Jesse up in his arms, letting Jesse's head rest on his ink. "I mean, we don't know how long this will last."  
"Exactly, what if I'm like this forever." Jesse tried to pull away. "What if I have to leave Overwatch? And then we'd lose touch and break up. Wait, are you still attracted to me?"  
"It's you, Jesse. I would love you if you had a giant horn growing out of your head." Hanzo reassured him by running his hand up and down Jesse's spine. The sight made Hanzo snort.  
"What was that?"  
"I was just imagining you in a wedding kimono. You'd make a very pretty bride now."  
"You know this would be the perfect chance to do some role play."  
"Roleplay? Oh I have a much better idea." Hanzo pulled out his phone. "How about the best shooter that ever was give me a nice smile for my brother."  
"Was? I may have switched genders, but I can still shoot with my eyes closed."   
"Really?"  
"Well, probably can. Haven't tried." A deep pink settled on Jesse's cheeks. It got even deeper when what his boyfriend had said clicked. "Why would you send a picture to Genji?"  
"He's right. Your blush is cuter when you're angry."  
"Hanzo. Put that phone down!" Jesse's reach may have gotten shorter, but he realized as he tried to grab the phone from his boyfriend that he was playing right into his plan.   
"I wonder if this part of your body is as sensitive as before." Hanzo tentatively tucked his fingers between Jesse's ass cheeks. The sensation sent a jolt through his body. "What do you Americans say? Jackpot?"  
"Darling." Jesse relented. "I'll let you take photos, but you have to promise you won't send them to your brother."  
"Okay. I guess it'll go into my private collection." Hanzo smiled, the ideas whirling in his head. "Maybe the little cowgirl would like to pose?"  
"Darling, I think we better stay safe first. Don't know how long this'll last and why I'd love to be a dad, I don't know about being a mommy." Jesse grabbed the lube and condoms from his bedside table.   
"I know the drill, cowboy." But before Hanzo could grab the lube, Jesse pulled away.   
"I think I'll do this part myself." He let the liquid dollop in his palm. "Ninja."  
"If you must." Hanzo eyes between Jesse's legs, where a small bit of flesh had replaced his usual girth. It wasn't like a vagina from one of those porn videos that would pop up in those ads. It was darker, like Jesse's usual pallor, with a cute little clit. Jesse's fingers went in and out, begging for Hanzo to touch him.   
"It feels so weird, Darling. My body feels it."   
"Do you want me to touch you now?"  
"Yes." Jesse leaned on Hanzo's tattooed arm, giving him purchase to explore this new part of his boyfriend's body. "Wow. I didn't realize....how big....your fingers...are."  
"Well, if I'm going to take care of my little cowgirl, I better make sure her first time isn't painful."  
"How mighty kind of you."   
"Give me a good smirk for the camera." Hanzo snapped the photo before placing the device on the bedside table. "There. Now that I have evidence, we can get to the fun part."   
"Oh really?" Jesse stole a kiss from his boyfriend's lips. The agility of his new form helped, although his longer hair was starting to tangle around his body. He could feel Hanzo pull him upwards, gently letting him down onto his lap. The condom, although a barrier, was unable to stop the heat between them. When Hanzo finally positioned himself at Jesse's entrance, a small amount of pain shot through him.  
"Darling....I never....realized....how big...you are."  
"You're just very tight. Relax Jesse. Just relax." Jesse let his breathing slow, his muscles relax and his focus sharpen. It felt heavenly, nothing like whenever Hanzo would take his turn drilling Jesse's ass. He was gentler than usual, a different beast.   
"Cmon Darling, I know you can do better than that."

* * *

Jesse's eyes opened to find Hanzo's large hands wrapped around him. Timidly, he scratched his chin. There was scruff.   
"HANZO! Wake up darling, I'm back to normal."   
"Good. You as a woman, bad for my dick."  
"You know...." Jesse smiled as he looked at a small bottle on the table. "I think there's enough left for one more dose."  
"Better save it then. For a special occasion."  
"I think that might be best." Jesse bent down and kissed his tired boyfriend. "I like being able to look you in the eye without trying too hard."


End file.
